


Be Cool

by trinielf82



Series: Pizza Delivery AU [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Be Cool

Be cool man, be cool  
Ty kept telling himself that over and over as he and Zane were shown to their seats. The Italian restaurant was not overly packed tonight but it seems like a popular spot for Zane who was chatting and smiling with the waiter.  
The waiter who was smiling entirely too much with his date. Ty frowned at the guy and resisted the urge to make growly noises. Be cool man. this was their first date, it was a bit too soon to be getting jealous of some random waiter.  
"So you eat here a lot?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
Zane nodded “Yeah, their stuff is pretty good.” he looked down at the menu briefly, before looking back up at Ty and smiling “I’m going to assume you won’t be ordering pizza tonight”  
"Yeh no" Ty said grinning back. "But whats that like? The delivery thing?"  
Zane shrugged and Ty’s eyes were drawn to his broad shoulders. God damn the man was wearing the hell out of that button down shirt ”It’s ok. i guess. Not what i want to do long term. Just something to get me by in the mean time.”  
"So what do you want to do long term?”  
Zane blushed “It’s kind of silly really…”  
"Come on, it can’t be that bad. I show you mine you show me yours" Ty grinned  
Zane cocked his head, smirking “Well, that sounds…interesting”  
Oh god, Ty was instantly turned on. Be cool. he took a sip of his water and cleared his throat “I meant i’ll tell you what i wanna be and you can do the same”  
Zane laughed out loud then “Yes, Ty i know what you meant” he winked at him.  
God damn Zane Garrett and his beautiful face. They should probably order soon, so he could have something to do with his hands, because right now he wanted to reach across the table and hold Zane’s. This was ridiculous.  
"So should we order?" he suggested "And then i can tell you about my future plans" Which do not at all include slowly peeling you out of that shirt and kissing every inch of the gorgeous body that was surely under those clothes.  
"Sure"  
They ordered their food and drinks and Ty told Zane about his plan to join the police force “My buddy Nick wants to do the same. So we gotta do the test and the physical part of it soon. we’re both pretty sure we’ll get accepted but that could just be wishful thinking on our parts”  
"You’d look good in the uniform"  
"Oh um, well i guess" Ty drained the rest of his water. Zane’s comment was making him insanely giddy on the inside "So you now. What do you wanna do?"  
"A bookstore." Zane said, watching Ty closely as if waiting to see his reaction. "I want to own one someday"  
"I’m not much into reading. Not that there’s anything wrong with reading" He added on hurriedly. Way to go Grady. The guy tells you his bookstore dream and that’s the first thing you say? May as well ask for the cheque now. "I mean the bookstore sounds great….ok i’ll just shut up now"  
Zane reached across the table and squeezed his hand “Relax Ty, not being a reader isn’t a deal breaker for me.”  
Ty blinked at the warm hand and his and as Zane started to move his hand Ty held on. He stared into the man’s dark eyes for what felt like forever. Zane didn’t pull away, just kept holding his gaze too  
"Are you feeling this too?" Ty blurted. He had no idea where the hell that had come from. He felt his face heat up as he finally let go of his date’s hand and leaned back in his seat "Soooo this is the part where i die of embarrassment"  
The waiter chose that moment to return with their meals and drinks. Zane took a big whiff of his pasta dish before looking back over at Ty who was wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to continue making a fool of himself  
"Don’t go dying on me just yet. Because yeh, i am feeling this too. i don’t know what this thing is Ty, but i kind of want to see where this goes. i don’t know who you are just yet, but i’m looking forward to finding out."  
"Oh" that was all he could manage as Zane continued to look over at him, that gorgeous smile on his face.


End file.
